


Dont keep your distance

by actualkon



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Brief Smut, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fictional Kingdoms, M/M, Magic AU, Minor Injuries, Prince Jack, Royalty AU, Transboy Bitty, also trans men are treated properly and theres decent medical care, handwaving over actual medieval regency and customs because its a magic AU anyway, prince bitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 13:58:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19152445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualkon/pseuds/actualkon
Summary: The kingdom of Montré has, for centuries, been isolated in the snowy mountains, holding its wisdom and secrets of magic close to its heart. Now, for the first time, the kingdom is forging an alliance with the neighboring kingdom of Samwell; their princes, Jack and Eric, are married off to each other. With their fathers dealing with a potential invasion, and their mothers ruling in their place, Jack and Eric are left in a palace on the outskirts of Montré to become familiar with one another.





	Dont keep your distance

**Author's Note:**

> I had So much fun working on this AU and here it is!! Thank you to Ross for the [Kickass Art](https://jckzimmermanns.tumblr.com/post/185475807567/dont-keep-your-distance-by-transzimmermann-the), to Gabe, Meg and Kirani for Betaing and to everyone I made cheerread this for me!!

 

*_____*

 

Jack’s first thought upon meeting Eric for the first time is that Eric is _small_. Not delicate, there’s still broadness in his shoulders, and his arms show some obvious muscle, but he's compact and lithe. His hair has a slight gold curl, a  little longer on top but the sides cut short, he has wide brown eyes and a nose that’s small and turned up just a bit, with a smattering of freckles across it, spreading onto his cheeks. Jack takes the whole of Eric in, takes in these small details, and files them into a box labeled ‘Fiancé’ in his head. Given Eric’s steady gaze, Jack figures he might be doing the same mental process.

 

His father claps him on the back, startling him out of his head, just in time for Queen Suzanne to address him with a curtsy.

 

“It's an honor to meet you, Prince Jack.” She holds out her hand, and Jack takes it, giving it a quick, but polite kiss.

 

“It's an honor to meet you as well, Queen Suzanne.”

 

Jack gives a polite bow back and turns to King Richard, with whom he exchanges quick greetings and bows. Finally, Jack is left with Eric, whose wide eyes go even wider as Jack turns his attention to him. Jack bows and Eric quickly follows suit.

 

“It’s an honor to meet you, Prince Eric,” Jack says

 

“And it’s a pleasure to meet you, Prince Jack.” Eric extends his hand for a second, then hesitates, but Jack takes his hand regardless and kisses it lightly. When he looks up again, Eric’s cheeks are slightly pinker.

 

Quickly, their guests are ushered into the palace. Eric gives a final quick glance at Jack before entering behind his parents. They’re lead to the main ballroom in the center of the palace.

 

“I hope this will suffice,” King Robert says, turning towards Queen Suzanne and King Richard. “I understand we are to have nobles from your kingdom as well as others?”

 

“I’m sure it will be fine,” Queen Suzanne reassures. “This will be the first time outside nobles will be allowed into the palace of Montré, I understand?”

 

Robert nods, and Queen Suzanne gives a smile. “It will be a wonderful beginning for our kingdoms.”

 

Jack frowns and opens his mouth to comment, but he’s cut off by King Richard’s gruff voice.

 

“I hate to cut this tour short,” King Richard says, “but we must go over the treaty and finalize it, sooner rather than later.”

 

“Of course,” King Robert agrees. “We have much to discuss.”

 

*_____*

 

The few days in between Jack and Eric’s first meeting and their wedding are packed with planning and preparing for the big day. It’s going to be a grand celebration - one about peace - for all the people of Monté and Samwell. He’s happy, Jack tells himself. A good king always puts his people first, his father always says. This alliance is good for their people. It becomes a mantra, almost, in the days leading up to the wedding. It keeps his anxiety, mostly, at bay.

 

Jack doesn’t actually see Eric again until they’re standing, facing each other on the altar. Eric is dressed in his kingdom’s customary red and white colors, while Jack is adorned in blues and golds. One of the elders from Jack’s kingdom reads from an old leather-bound book, talking about loyalty and strength in unity.

 

Before Jack knows it, he’s declared officially married to Eric Bittle of Samwell; it’s surprisingly anticlimactic for how much his and Eric’s lives change. Jack leans down to give Eric a quick kiss, but Eric just stares back in confusion. The elder coughs purposefully, and Eric gives a startled “oh!” and stand on his tip toes, nearly missing Jack’s lips altogether. The only thing Jack is capable of thinking in that moment is ‘ _I’m married.’_ There are people cheering and clapping, and Jack pulls on his best smile in return for them.

 

From there, the celebration truly begins. Music is played while people dance and drink and eat. By the end of the first hour, there has been so much chatting and loudness and touching that Jack feels as though he’s ceased to exist in his own body. It’s another two hours before he’s left alone long enough that he can slip to the sides of the room to catch his breath. Just as he thinks he might be able to escape upstairs, a voice calls his name, and Jack curses under his breath.

 

“Jack! Where are you going?”  Eric asks, concern clear on his face.

 

Jack shakes his head and grits his teeth when it worsens the pounding feeling.

 

Eric frowns. “Are you alright-”

 

“It’s none of your business!” Jack snaps harshly.

 

When Eric flinches, Jack feels a pang of regret, but Eric’s already murmuring, “Apologies, my mistake,” and slipping back into the crowd before Jack can speak again.

  
  


*_____*

 

The next morning, Jack thinks about the night before, about Eric’s startled face and his own harsh words. Guilt begins to bubble up inside him, too many thoughts running through his mind, eating at him as he tries to run through his morning routine.

 

There’s a soft knock on the door, and Jack turns to see his father in the doorway to his room.

 

“Jack, might I have a word with you in the library?”

 

Jack nods. “Of course.”

  
  


“I’ve noticed there’s tension between you and Eric.” King Robert says plainly. Two cups of tea have been set between them on the table, and Jack frowns as he stirs his lightly.

 

“I’ve only met with him twice and yet we are married. Of course there is tension to be found.”

 

“I understand this. All partnerships take time to work. You need to learn to work with him because one day you’ll need to rule with him.”

 

Jack stiffens visibly. “And how would this work, ruling two separate kingdoms together?”

 

Robert is silent, and Jack narrows his eyes, “Are we to merge with Samwell?”

 

“Is it not better than being invaded and stripped of our power? This is the best thing for our people, Jack. We can’t live in isolation forever.”

 

A thin layer of ice begins to grow from Jack’s hands, inching onto the teacup he’s holding, his gaze hard and icy, but he bites his tongue and stays silent.

 

“Please try to understand.” Robert sighs. “Regardless, this isn’t what I intended to speak with you about. There’s still much time until then.”

 

Jack continues to stare blankly at his tea, and Bob goes on, “There have been signs of unusual activity on the Northern Borders. I am to leave in the morning with half of our troops with King Richard and half of his men.”

 

“You think it could be an invasion.” Jack finishes.

 

“We aren’t sure. There is nothing to the north but snow and mountains, but we can’t leave it up to faith.”

 

Jack nods, and then, “Is this why my marriage to Eric was so sudden and without a courtship?”

 

Robert sighs. “Yes. If it is an invasion, our armies alone cannot handle something like this. I did what was best for our people.”

 

“Then let me accompany you-”

 

“No.” Robert says curtly “You and Eric are to go to our summer home, where you are safe on the outskirts of Montré. Your mothers will take care of the kingdoms.”

 

“Papa, I could help you-”

 

“ _Please,_ Jack. I know it isn’t easy, but we can’t take the chance of both of us not coming back. What would become of the kingdom then?”

 

The cup is nearly half covered with a thin layer of ice now, and Jack finally abandons it on the table.“If that’s what you think is best, so be it,” Jack says, then stands up from his chair. “If you’ll excuse me.”

 

Robert nods, and Jack leaves the room.

  
  


So many thoughts swirl in Jacks head that they began to leak through to his body, making it hard to breathe. His legs work on their own memory, carrying him back to his bedroom. From there, Jack yanks open one of the windows, taking one deep breath, then another. The air is cool, hitting his warm face and jolting his body a little. After a few seconds, Jack steps back from the window. Tremors shake through Jack, made of pent up adrenaline and anxiety slowly exiting him. He was long past the day of violent outbursts of magic, but his emotions were still prone to manifest if he was under stress. Feeling more in control, Jack stepped back outside his bedroom.

 

*_____*

 

In the dawns of the next morning, Eric and Jack are set to leave to one of Montré’s palaces on the outskirts of the kingdom, with a group of servants, a few horses, and Jack’s most trusted knights. It’s a palace Jack knows well, one he and his family frequented over his childhood summers. Now, it would serve and Jack and Eric's home where they would be safe.

 

«Be safe, my son.» Bob mutters after pulling back.

 

Jack nods. «Of course».

 

Jack turns to see Eric and his mother exchanging their own goodbyes a few feet away. Though it’s clear Eric is trying to hide them, there are tears in Eric's eyes as he hugs his mother, and Jack feels a pang of sympathy for him and the fear he must be going through.

 

*_____*

 

The two day journey from the capital city of Canyede to the palace on the outskirts of the kingdom is tiresome, let alone with someone who doesn’t like you. Eric stays silent for most of the ride, despite jack’s attempts at conversation. Eric responds kindly enough, but in the way that a prince is taught to respond to everyone, sweet but dripping with disinterest and distaste.

 

Jack is almost thankful when they make it to the palace, for a brief reprieve. It doesn’t last terribly long, as Jack has to show Eric around their dwellings.

 

They’re both silent as they walk down the corridor, until they finally arrive at two large wooden doors that jack pushes open. Inside is a library, rows of books lining the wall, and huge windows overlooking the mountainside, tables with chairs scattered throughout. “This is the library. We have a wide array of books here for you to peruse.”

 

Eric gives it a once over and nods at Jack.

 

“It’s a... lovely collection, I’m sure.”

 

“...Do you have any favorite books?” Jack tries.

 

Eric shakes his head, “I’m not a wide reader, I’m sorry.”

 

“That’s alright,” Jack says. They stare awkwardly at each other for a second, and then Jack adds, “We should move along.”

 

They make their way down another hall and through another large door.

 

“Here’s the dining area. Breakfast gets served at eight, lunch is at noon, dinner is at seven.”

 

This makes Eric frown. “You don’t cook your own meals?”

 

Jack stares, “No? We have cooks.”

 

Eric doesn’t say anything else as they leave the room, but the look on his face is clearly displeased.

 

When they get to the observatory, which makes up the tower room of the castle and is atop the dining area, Eric looks mildly interested.

 

“It’s so high up.” Eric says, making his way over to the window. The cold night air hits Eric's face, and he shivers “it’s so cold in here, though.”

 

“There’s a fireplace.” Jack says “here, let me light it.” Jack turns to the stone fireplace and focuses his energy on the lov in place. After a few seconds, a flame sparks, there’s a small fire growing on the wood.

 

Jack turns, facing Eric, whose eyes are wide, staring at the log and fire. “How did you do that?” Eric asks

 

“With my magic? I know you know of magic.” Jack says, frowning. “It’s never been a secret that my people know magic.”

 

“Thats- isn’t that dangerous? What if it grew out if control?”

 

“Isn’t all fire dangerous in that situations?”

 

“But magic is difficult to control.” Eric crosses his arms defensively. “I’ve heard all kinds of stories about people getting hurt, or worse. Magic is chaotic.”

 

“If that’s what you think magic is, you clearly don’t know what you’re talking about.” Jack says briskly “Lets go. I’ll show you to your room.”

 

The tension is palpable when they walk to Eric room, and when they finally get there, Jack merely says ‘this is your room. Mine is across the hall if you need something.” and goes to his own room, leaving Eric standing in the hall. A few second pass before Jack can hear Eric’s door open, and then close from his room.

 

*_____*

 

Before sunrise, Jack wakes up to gentle but frantic knocks on his bedroom door. He quickly pulls on a robe and answers the door. A servant woman, one he knows works the kitchen, stands in front of him, shifting awkwardly

 

“Sire, there’s a slight problem.”

 

“Is everything alright? No one's hurt?” Jack asks immediately.

 

“No, sire! Nothing of that sort. It’s Prince Eric. He’s in the kitchens, wants to cook his meal? We aren’t sure what to do.”

 

Jack sighs, and follows her out of the room and to the kitchen.

  
  


When they arrive, sure enough, Eric is there, arms crossed over his chest, arguing with one of the head cooks. Their arrival draws the attention of the two; Eric narrows his eyes at Jack, while the cook perks up and immediately turns to him.

 

“Sire! I must apologize for your being brought into this little mess. Please explain to Prince Eric that we can do our own jobs.”

 

“I’m not preventing you from doing your own jobs.” Eric counters “I would just like to be able to cook for myself, and I don’t appreciate you telling me what skills I do and don’t possess because of my title-“

 

“That’s enough.” Jack says, cutting Eric off. Christ, it was far too early for this. “Eric, would you please let the cooks do their job? I promise they’ll be up to standard. Why is it that important to you?”

 

Eric is silent, and then he shrugs “I wouldn’t expect you to try and understand it. Just-“ Eric waves a hand “Forget it. I’ll go. Sorry for interrupting.” The kitchen door slams closed behind him, and Jack sighs, running a hand through his hair.

  


*_____*

 

From there, the day is only more stressful. Breakfast is silent between Jack and Eric, who finishes his meal politely and leaves back to his room, presumably. Then there’s papers for Jack to sign, some reports and updates from Montré to deal with, and by the time Jack is out of the study, he feels cooped up and stressed.

 

At night, Jack is heading back to his room, when he hears a noise from Eric’s room. He pauses, and then hears it again: Eric, very obviously crying.

 

It hits Jack all at once; of course Eric is upset, being moved from his home and a life he knew well to some place so foreign, and *christ*, Jack hadn’t exactly been helping him feel welcome, either. It seemed so clear now, whereas before Jack was too caught up in his own displeasures.

 

Jack wants to go into Eric’s room, offer some comfort, but stops himself quickly, knowing it wouldn’t exactly be welcome right now. Still, Jack goes to his room with the resolve that the next day, he’d be better.

 

*_____*

 

The next day, Jack spends most of it fussing and pondering over what to say to Eric. Words have never been Jack’s strong suit, certainly not ones of comfort, but Jack is determined to try and make things better between them.

 

When dinner time comes along, Jack waits in the dining hall with his meal, expecting Eric to come along any minute with his own.

 

And he waits.

 

And waits.

 

When Eric does not show up after ten minutes of waiting, Jack wonders if Eric has gotten lost somewhere, or if he’s already had his meal.

 

After fifteen minutes pass with no sign of Eric, a cook finally comes up to him and says, “Prince Eric has requested to take his meals in his room, sire.”

 

Jack sighs and eats his meal on his own. The next day, Jack tries again, this time during breakfast, but Eric is still nowhere to be seen.

  
  
  
  


In the end, it’s soft, gentle piano music early the next morning that draws Jack to the observatory. He prepares a tray with two cups of tea, one for himself and one for Eric. Taking a deep breath, Jack gently knocks on the door.

 

The piano stops abruptly. “Yes?”

 

“Eric? May I come in?”

 

There’s a pause before Eric continues cautiously, “It’s your family’s palace, Jack. You're free to come in if you wish.”

 

“You are staying here as well. I’ll respect your privacy if you don’t wish to see me.”

 

There’s a pause, and then, “Very well. You may come in.”

 

Eric is sitting by the window, though the piano chair is clearly askew.

 

Jack places the cup of tea in front of Eric, who raises a skeptical eyebrow.

 

“It's a peace offering. I wanted to apologize,” Jack explains. “I’ve been incredibly rude to you these past few days, and I’m sorry.”

 

Eric nods slowly, eyes on the cup in front of him, “Thank you for the apology. I haven’t been sunshine and roses either, so I apologize as well.”

 

“So, should we try this again?”

 

Eric watches Jack curiously, then gestures to the chair in front of him. “I think I’d like that.”

 

Jack takes the seat in front of Eric. They’re both silent for a few seconds before Jack says “So, you, uh, play piano?”

 

Eric nods. “My mother, she taught me when I was young. I noticed the piano here the first day, I just—” Eric pauses, and then continues softly, “It feels like I’m intruding. So I stopped myself from playing, except for this morning. I thought I could get away with it for a few moments.”

 

“Well,” Jack says, “feel free to use this piano and anything else we have here. Think of this as your home.”

 

Eric gives a little hum, and Jack knows what he's thinking

 

“Listen, i’m sorry about what happened in the kitchens. I should have handled that better.”

 

“I didn’t mean to imply anything bad about their cooking, I just-“ Eric takes a shaky breath “I miss it. It’s such a big part of me and my mother and her grandmother, and to have that taken from me, I-“ Eric cuts himself off, wiping at his cheek. In that moment, Jack wants nothing more than to pull Eric close and hold him, make him feel safe, but everything’s so tentative and unsure. Just yesterday they were eating in separate rooms. Instead, Jack puts his hand over Erics, still resting on the table.

 

“I’ll talk to them for you. I’m sure they'd understand that, and we can figure something out.”

 

Eric smiles a little. “I’ll keep that in mind, then.” Then, Eric props his head up in his hands. “So, you know I like to bake and play piano,  what do you do for fun here, Mister Zimmermann?”

 

“I like reading.”

 

“And what is your favorite book?” Eric smirks.

 

Jack thinks for a second. “Fictional? Or nonfiction? I enjoy reading non-fiction historical pieces the most, though I’d like to think I’m well-rounded.

 

“An intellectual prince,” Eric muses. “That’s interesting. All of my tutors hated me, I could never focus long enough on my studies.”

 

Jack chuckles a little at that. Within moments, they’re deep in conversation, drinking their tea.

 

A bit of a routine begins to take hold. Jack wakes up in the morning, heads to the kitchen to pick up his and Eric’s morning tea, then makes his way to the observatory, where Eric is waiting, sometimes playing piano. They share their breakfast together over light conversation, usually started from a question one of them asks about the other. It’s something Jack begins to look forward to, spending the morning with Eric.

 

A few days after they begin to have breakfast together, the door to the dining hall opens while Jack’s eating his evening meal, and Eric pokes his head in shyly, carrying his own plate.

 

Jack smiles softly, and Eric responds with his own grin and makes his way inside. They eat their meal with pleasant conversation about their day, and soon, that becomes routine as well.

 

*_____*

 

A few days later, Jack has talked to the cooks and tells Eric of their compromise: Eric can bake desserts to be had after dinner, as they lack a pastry chef.

 

Eric pulls Jack into a tight hug when he finds out, and that night spends a few hours in the kitchen with the cooks. When dinner comes around, and then ends, Eric is visibly bouncing out of his seat when a pie, _his_ pie, is brought out for both he and Jack to try.

 

Jack has had fruit pie before in other kingdoms, but this one is different. It has maple sugar on the crust and gooey apple filling, and when Jack takes  the first bite, he can’t help but let out a moan undignified of a prince.

 

“This is *amazing*”

 

Eric smirks from the opposite side of the table “I know. Thank you.”

 

Between Jack, Eric, and the other cooks, the pie is demolished almost immediately.

 

*_____*

 

Jack is in the training fields like he is most evenings, wooden practice sword in hand, focused, when he notices Eric watching him a few feet away and pauses.

 

“I didn’t mean to interrupt.” Eric says, taking a few steps closer “I was walking around and noticed sound coming from over here.”

 

“It’s quite alright. I love practicing at this time. Not too hot or cold. Helps me feel less trapped.”

 

“It is beautiful out here.” Eric says, gesturing to the sunset, and the towering mountains behind it.

 

“Up for a little spar?”

 

Eric wrinkles his nose and shakes his head “I never learned how to use a sword. My father tried, but I froze up once I really sparred against someone for the first time, terrified of being hit.”

 

“I could teach you.” Jack suggests. “you teach me how to cook in return, too.”

 

“You- you’d want to learn how to cook?” Eric says, clearly surprised.

 

Jack nods “I do, very much so, maybe we can understand each other better like this?”

 

Eric thinks about it for a second, then nods “I’d love that, Jack.”

 

“Meet me here tomorrow, then, same time.”

  


*_____*

 

The next evening, Eric meets Jack as planned, and Jack hands him his wooden practice staff.

 

“You said you practiced before with your father, right? Anything you remember?”

 

“Um, I think I remember the basics. Parry and thrust, keep your stance wide and body lowered, keep your balance.” Eric mimics the stance to his best memory.

 

Jack hums. “That’s almost right. Hold on.” He cups Eric’s hips, adjusting him just a bit to the right. “Perfect.” the words brush against Eric’s ears.

 

“Thanks.” Eric says, cheeks pink. It’s a cute look on him.

 

Jack coughs “right, okay, so you’ve got the stance down. We can start slow and go faster as you get your groove back.”

*_____*

 

“Eric, I think I’m ruining this dough” Jack whines. It’s Jack’s first time making his own bread, having first started with assisting Eric with various duties like chopping and peeling, and slowly learning as he went along. They were starting slow, and it was nice, having someone to chat to along the way.

 

Eric gives him a smile and a pat on the cheek. “You’re doing fine. You just need to knead a bit harder. Here-“

 

Nudging Jack to the side, Eric takes over and starts working the dough over. Jack watches the dough, and Eric’s skillful hands, and the way Eric’s arm muscles flex and relax as he works, and *fuck* that isn’t something Jack’s noticed before, but now that he had he didn’t think he could stop noticing it.

 

“Are you okay?” Eric asks, snapping Jack out of his starting.

 

“Fine. I’m Fine.” Jack says, shifting. “I think I’ve got the rest?”

 

Eric moves again, letting Jack take over the dough.

 

“Now, lets see, what you’re gonna wanna do next...”

 

*_____*

 

Their progress with sword fighting is quick, as Eric’s retained most of his knowledge, and it soon becomes clear that Eric’s problem lies in a fear of being hit.

 

It startles Jack the first time he sees Eric, shaking on the ground, crying. He makes sure to keep his hands up so Eric knows he won’t hurt him again, when he asks, concerned “are you crying?”

 

From the look of Eric’s face, eyes narrowed, he takes it as a judgement.  Jack reaches a hand out, but Eric ignores it and lifts himself up “Forget it, this is useless.”

 

“Eric-“

 

“I don’t know why I thought this would work. What kind of man recoils at the slightest hint of behind struck down? I’m already not a real man.”

 

Jack frowns “you are a real man, Eric. Your genitals don’t decide that.”

 

“I know, I just- it’s like I can hear it, all over again, like in the beginning. The whispers and the doubts and the rumors.”

 

“I understand.” Jack says “I feel it too, in a different way. Like I’ll be a failure, in magic and as a king. Self doubt can follow us, but we shouldn’t let it consume us

 

“you aren’t a lost cause. Maybe in practice you have trouble, but technically? Strategically? You’re an excellent swordsman, and that goes a long way. Your fear of being hit makes you more aware of the actions to take to avoid it, and your movements are fast

 

Secondly, even if you were, you aren’t a failure as a prince. Sword Fighting isn’t the only skill a king should have. If you are kind, and fair, and just, and want what’s best for your people, then you are a worthy king. Maybe you can’t fight, but you can rule. Your people would be lucky to have you.”

 

“Thank you for that.” Eric says. “I-I want to learn. I know I don’t have to. But I want to.”

 

Jack holds out his hand “then I’ll teach you. It’ll take time, and you’ll get knocked over, but I’m here with you every step.”

  


*_____*

 

While Jack has a few duties as prince -- signing documents and reading letters here and there -- neither of them have much to do, and mostly lounge around or wander the palace grounds together, idly chatting.

  
“We could go horseback riding tomorrow? There’s a waterfall nearby I could show you,” Jack offers one night over dinner. It's a few weeks into their stay, and Jack can feel both of them getting a little cooped up staying inside all day.

  
Erics eyes light up at the suggestion. “We could bring our lunch and have a picnic!”

 

Jack goes to sleep that night looking forward to the next day.

 

  
The pair make their way to the stables the next afternoon, giving greetings to the stable attendants. It’s relatively small compared to the ones they have in the main palace, but there are four horses that have been brought along by Jack's family.

 

Jack makes his way to an all black, slightly intimidating horse in the front stable, and Eric smiles a little. “He certainly suits you.”

 

Jack laughs a little, and gives a shake of his hair “I suppose there’s a resemblance in the mane.”

 

Eric makes his way over to a smaller brown and white horse next to Jacks. “It’s alright if I take her, then?”

 

“Her name’s Stella. She’s my mother’s, and very easy to work with.”

 

Eric settles himself on Stella’s saddle and the two of them take off, Jack leading Eric into the woods. After a few minutes of riding, the trees start to open up into a clearing, where a river runs down a cliff's edge. The sun hitting the water makes it sparkle, and Eric stares in awe.

 

“This is gorgeous!”

 

“It is. Do you have woods in Samwell?” Jack asks.

 

“We do,” Eric explains, “I don't venture into them often, though, and I’ve never seen something quite like this.”

 

Jack slides off his horse, and Eric follows suit and grabs their lunch basket.

 

They set up a blanket near the riverbed, and Eric sorts through their food items, handing half to Jack and half for himself. They eat quietly, the only sounds being that of the woods and the running water.

 

“Are you ever afraid of being out here by yourself?” Eric asks after a moment.

 

“Not really. I know these woods well. My family and I have visited here every summer since I was a child. I’ve never run into anything dangerous. If I did, I have my horse and my sword.” Jack pauses, then, “Are you worried, Eric?”

 

Eric thinks for a second, then shrugs. “I’m just not used to this kind of thing, I suppose. It's beautiful here, and I love it, but it's a little daunting.”

 

“I understand. I would never have ventured alone the first time, not knowing where I was or what I was doing. But you have me here with you.”

 

Eric laughs a little. “Just don't get mauled by a beast for me.”

 

Almost on cue, there’s a rustling in the woods behind them. Eric flinches, and Jack’s hands immediately go to his side for his dagger.

 

“It’s probably nothing,” Jack says calmly, lowering his hand.

 

Eric nods slowly. “Let’s just finish our meal in peace.”

 

There aren’t any more disturbances during their lunch. Jack and Eric finish eating in peace, and after a bit of chatting, pack up their blanket and basket, and saddle back up on their horses.

 

Jack is about to turn to say something to Eric when a loud crash from nearby has him cursing and grabbing the reigns of his horse to keep him steady. Within seconds, though, Eric is knocked to the ground off Stella as she rears in fear and takes off the other way.

 

“Eric!” Jack shouts, cursing under his breath. Quickly, he dismounts from the horse and scrambles to Eric’s side. “Are you hurt?”

 

Eric is gripping his knee closely to his chest, and he nods rapidly. Gently, Jack takes Eric’s hand from his knee, eliciting a whimper of pain from the smaller man. The skin is red, swollen, and scraped, blood staining Eric’s palm. Eric tries to extend his knee, but only moves it half an inch before gasping out, “I can't-”

 

“It’s okay,” Jack promises. “It might be broken, but you’re going to be okay. ” He pauses, then adds, “I can help you.”

 

A light blue glow begins to form from Jacks hands, consuming most of his palms. Jack reaches out to Eric’s knee, but Eric arches away, the movement making Eric wince in pain again.

 

“Eric,” Jack says slowly, “I know magic is different than what you’re used to, but I’m going to need you to trust me.”

 

Eric takes a breath and whispers, “Okay.” He takes another, and this time, he says it louder, “Okay. I trust you.”

 

Jack reaches his hand out again, this time Eric braces and closes his eyes, but doesn't move away from Jack’s hands. The blue glow inches onto Eric’s skin, covering the injury entirely. Eric opens his eyes and looks down at his leg, then up at Jack.

 

“It’s okay,” Jack promises. “This’ll hold off the pain ‘til we get you back.”  


“What about Stella?”

 

“I’ll send the stable boys after her. We don't have time to look for her ourselves.”

 

Jack wraps a hand around Eric’s waist, easily lifting him up into his arms.

 

“You're so light.” Jack muses.

 

Eric rolls his eyes and leans against Jack’s chest. “Don't be mean, I’m injured.”

 

“I'm not!” Jack laughs, “You're just so small. I should call you the Bitty Prince.”

 

“You will _not_.”

 

Jack hums, “You're right, it’s too long. What about just ‘Bitty’?”

 

Bitty groans in response, but Jack can see the smile still tugging at his face as he sets Bitty down on his horse, and begins the short walk back.

When the two of them make it back to the palace, three of the stable boys rush out to them, clearly noticing Bitty’s injury and their missing horse. Immediately, Jack sends them to try and find Stella before night comes and sends another for the doctor. Jack then carries Bitty over to his bedchamber, where the royal physician looks him over.

 

“The leg is definitely broken.” He says definitively. “It’ll take time, but it should heal as long as you don’t put a lot of pressure on it for a few weeks.”

 

Bitty nods in understanding.

 

The physician leaves, and Jack is left alone with Bitty.

 

“I’m sorry your first trip into the woods wasn’t great,” Jack says, taking a seat at the foot of Bitty’s bed.

 

“Aside from the leg injury, it was a lovely afternoon. We couldn’t have predicted this.” Bitty assures Jack. “What do you think it was out there?”

 

“I’m not entirely sure,” Jack admits. “Could have been a lot of things. Could have been nothing.”

 

Bitty gives a small hum in agreement. Jack waits a beat, then says, “I suppose I’ll leave you to rest.” Then he turns and walks towards the door.

 

He’s made it to the doorway when Bitty suddenly calls, “You don’t have to.”

 

Jack turns. “‘Don’t have to’ what?”

 

Bitty shuffles a little awkwardly, looking at the bedsheets and tugging at them. “You don't have to leave. I’m not going to make you spend time with me, but if you want to…” he trails off, then adds, “I just... I like your company.”

 

“Well, in that case, I’ll gladly stay.”

 

The two talk through the evening, and when dinner time comes, Jack has his servants bring their food up to them.

 

*_____*

  


When Jack first suggests reading to Bitty, it’s mostly in jest, given that Bitty doesn't care for reading on his own and there isn't much else to do while bedridden, but Bitty then shrugs and says “What harm could it do?”

 

It turns out to be a nice way to pass the time for them both, and soon Jack spends most of his evenings with Bitty. At first, Jack starts reading books on subjects he thinks Bitty would find interesting (surprisingly there are many historical cookbooks that give Bitty ideas), and then one day Bitty asks for something different.

 

“I’d like to learn more about Montré,” Bitty says, “Since I’m staying here and all, and with the merger someday. I’d like to know it’s people.”

 

This, of course, opens the floodgates for Jack. He brings his favorite books on the history of Montré, recounting events he’s learned about from tutors, and commenting his own opinion on certain things while Bitty mostly listens and nods.

 

Jack catches himself rambling one night and is hit with a memory of when he was much younger. He and his family were visiting a kingdom nearby, and Jack had taken to explaining in depth the history of his own kingdom to their host’s prince when he’d been cut off abruptly and told he was boring. That was the first in a long line of people who told him to talk less and smile more.

 

“Sorry,” Jack mumbles.

 

Bitty nudges him with his leg. “What about?”

 

When Jack stays silent, Bitty shifts into a sitting position as best he can with his leg. “Jack? Are you alright?”

 

“I’ve just- been talking a lot about Montré. I’m sure it’s not interesting.”

 

“You like it,” Bitty points out, “and I like hearing you talk about Montré. I don’t think I’ve seen you so excited about something since I’ve met you.”

 

“Right,” Jack says quickly. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to complain.”

 

“You weren’t. Jack could you please tell me what’s brought this on?” Bitty looks at him, and the concern is so evident that Jack feels himself tearing up.

 

“Sometimes I just- I remember things that make me doubt myself. People telling me to shut up, or stop talking so much about things that aren’t interesting.”

 

Bitty nods slowly then says, “My tutors, they used to tell me how dumb I was, or that I’d never learn because I couldn’t focus. I doubt myself because of that.”

 

“You aren’t dumb,” Jack says, and Bitty smiles softly,

 

“And you aren’t boring, Jack. I like how proud you are about your people and your history. Whoever told you that you were boring was wrong.” Bitty reaches out a hand. Jack takes it and continues with his book.

  


*_____*

 

“Are there any legends about Montré?”

 

Jack thinks for a second, tapping his finger against his lip. “There are some about Dragonborn that used to hide in the mountains. Their souls became energy, and that energy is used in magic.”

 

“Oh _wow,_ ” Bitty says. There’s a beat of silence, and then Bitty says, cautiously “Could you tell me more about magic? I’ve been wondering since the day you healed me.”

 

Jack hums in agreement, then sits up in bed, facing Bitty. “So, magic is pure, neutral energy that can be manipulated by some. What it does depends where you exert the energy. You could heal—”

 

“Or hurt,” Bitty finishes, making Jack tense.

 

“Or hurt.”

 

They’re both silent for a second, before Bitty says quietly, “I’ve heard stories.”

 

“The stories are always about the bad ones.” Jack responds, “about destruction and death. Never about the beauty and life in magic.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

Jack shrugs. “They aren’t wrong exactly. Magic is hard to use right. It can slip through with high emotions, like water through a crack. It takes practice to contain, and even then…” he trails off.

 

“Have you ever…?”

 

“Not to anyone but myself.”

 

“What happened?”

 

Jack takes a shaky breath. “I was eighteen. I was under so much pressure to be a good prince, to learn how to take my father’s place, to be a good warrior and leader. When I was practicing magic one night, I couldn't focus to keep it under my control, and I knocked myself out. I nearly died.”

 

Bitty sits up and extends a hand out to rest on Jack’s cheek, and it’s then that Jack realizes there are tears there. He cups his hand over Bitty’s and takes a steadying breath before continuing. “I’ve gotten better since, I promise. You don’t have to be scared of me.”

 

“I’m not. I trust you,” Bitty says, and his eyes trail down to Jack’s lips. Slowly and almost on instinct, Jack leans forward, and Bitty follows suit. Their lips brush gently together, just hovering, like they’re both scared the other will push away; finally, after a few seconds Bitty gives in and presses a little more onto Jack’s lips, the hand still on Jack’s cheek guiding him closer. Even though it’s not their first kiss, it feels like brand new territory, like it’s a beginning of something. It’s only seconds before they’re pulling back, blinking at each other in surprise.

 

Jack finally breaks the silence, “That was…”

 

“Good.” Bitty nods, then adds, “Unless you didn’t think it was good, in which case forget I said that.”

 

“It was good,” Jack says quickly. “Better than the last time.”

 

Bitty snorts and flicks Jack’s head. “A lot better. We should try that again sometime.”

 

“Yeah,” Jack says, smiling, “definitely.”

 

*_____*

 

With Bitty bedridden, there isn’t anyone to bake pies and sweets anymore, and of course, Bitty whines about not being able to walk to the kitchens.

 

One evening, Jack comes in carrying two covered plates of food for dinner. This isn’t odd, as they’ve taken to having their meals together in Bittys room while he’s bedridden. When Bitty uncovers his plate, he gasps. On the plate lays a slice of pie. It isn’t pretty like Eric’s, the lattice is uneven in places, but Jack thinks he did a good job regardless

 

“Oh my goodness, Jack! Did you-?”

 

“I tried my best. Followed your instructions and all. I thought you could use something to lift your spirits.”

 

“It looks delicious, I can’t believe you did this for me!”

 

Jack smiles, and settles next to  Bitty on his bed “I had a great teacher.”

 

“I suppose you did.”

 

*_____*

 

By the time Bitty’s leg is better, it’s been two weeks and he’s itching to move around again. It’s also been two weeks since they've had any  proper sword practice, and almost as soon as they get the okay from the physician, they make their way to the training field.

 

“Up for a little spar?” Bitty teases, pulling out a wooden staff and tossing one to Jack.

 

“You think you can handle me?” Jack teases back.

 

“We’ll just have to see.”

 

Bitty is fast, easily blocking most of Jacks hits, mostly taking up a defensive stance to Jacks offensive one, something of a strong suit for him. Overhead, the moonlight shines down on them, and the shadows play against their faces.

 

When Jack goes for what he thinks is an opening, Bitty smirks at him, and then Jack finds himself slipping off his balance, hitting the ground before he has a chance to realize what’s happening, his sword clattering away from him and onto the ground. The cold wood from Bitty’s staff brushes his neck just so, and he looks up.  
  
Above him, Bitty smirks, and Jack is hit with several thoughts at once, but there’s one that his brain keeps circling back to.  
  
“I think I’m in love with you.” Jack blurts. The sudden admission has Bitty letting out a startled laugh.  
  
“Is that what you’ll say to our enemies, my dear? I don’t think they’ll fall for it.”  
  
Still, Bitty sets his sword aside, leans down, and brushes his lips lightly against Jack’s. Jack wraps his arms around Bitty’s waist and pulls him closer firmly, and Bitty goes easily, hand settling on Jack’s shoulders. Bitty fits perfectly like he was made to sit in Jack’s lap.

 

Jack’s hands trail down, and cup Bitty’s ass, making the smaller man squeak.

 

“Lord, Jack.” Bitty gasps out a giggle, pulling away just a bit.

 

“Sorry,” Jack says, still breathless, moving his hands back up to Bitty’s waist

 

“You don’t need to apologize, but we shouldn’t- I was about to- we are _not_ going to have our first time in the middle of a field.”

 

Jack laughs and leans his forehead against Bitty’s. “Don’t worry, I’ll make sure to think of something more romantic.”

 

“You’d better.” Bitty gives Jack a little shove, then finally stands up, and holds an arm out to help Jack up.

 

“I meant it, by the way. I think I love you.”

 

Bitty flushes, but rolls his eyes and nudges Jack, “Well that’s good since I _am_ your husband after all.”

 

They walk back to the palace side by side, so close their hands brush against each other gently, the moon shining overhead casting an almost ethereal glow on them.

 

*_____*

 

Things shift in the slightest of ways, and yet, Jack isn’t sure how he’s gone this long without them. Small touches here and there between him and Eric, shared looks over the dining table, endearments thrown around so casually it’s almost like they were always there. Jack sees Eric and his heartbeat picks up in a way he never noticed before.

 

“I’d like to court you,” Jack says suddenly one evening.

  
Bitty snorts from his place laid across the couch, “We’re already married, love.”  
  
“That was different,” Jack replies. “I love you, and I want to prove it.”  
  
Bitty hums, with a pleased little smile that he always gets when Jack says he loves him. Jack hopes it never goes away, and that he’ll be seeing it every day for years to come. “I suppose if you want to romance me, who am I to say no? Though I’m not sure where we’d go around here.”  
  
“I have an idea I think you’ll like.

  
  
  
  


That evening, Jack is knocking on the door to Bitty’s room. Bitty answers,and Jack takes an inhale of breath upon seeing him. They've both been past denying their attraction to the other for a while, but the sight of Bitty in a silk red shirt, black pants, and combed back hair has Jack going just a bit crazy.

 

“Are you just going to stare, then?” Bitty teases, taking Jacks hand.

 

“You’re gorgeous,” Jack says back.

 

Bitty gives jack a once over and hums appreciatively. “And you’re handsome.”

 

They walk along the corridors of the palace, making their way to the back gate and out towards the gardens.

 

“Where are you taking me?” Bitty muses to himself.

 

“You'll see.”

 

They walk until they come across a wooden gate.

 

“Jack, what is this-”

 

“This place is important to me, Bits, and you’re important to me too; so, i’d like to show you this part of me, if you’ll let me.”

 

“Oh, _Jack,_ ” Bitty says again, and Jack can hear that he’s close to crying. “Of course”

 

Jack places his palm on the wood of the gate and pushes it open.

 

Inside is a garden, much like the ones Bitty’s walked through countless times, but _more_. The flowers appear to glow beautifully, with an ethereal light coming off of them, unlike anything Bitty has ever seen before. There are long vines and short shrubbery, and in the middle, a huge tree.

 

“Jack, this is- it’s beautiful! You grew all of these?” Bitty spins to look at Jack in awe.

  
“I did. With my magic. It's easy to focus all my pent up energy on something solid, like seeds.”

 

“With what I said about magic before…” he trails off, his grin faltering, “I understand why you didn't think I deserved to see this.”

 

Jack takes Bitty’s hand in his “It’s okay, Bitty, we’ve grown so much since then. I trust you.”

 

“Thank you for letting me in, Jack. This- it's beyond words.”

 

The two of them walk down the path through the garden for a while after that, Bitty taking his time to look at the various flowers. Eventually, they make their way to a bench in the middle, under the large tree, and sit down together, Bitty leaning against Jack’s side and Jack’s arm around his waist.

 

“It’s so quiet and peaceful here,” Bitty says. “I can see why you come here to escape.”

 

It seems like so long ago that Jack had yelled at Bitty and pushed him away so harshly, though it was only three months past. He couldn’t imagine doing so now, could barely imagine his life without Bitty by his side, his smile and his laugh. Bitty had worked his way into Jack’s life perfectly and settled down like he belonged there, and that had almost been thrown away in Jack’s narrow-mindedness.

 

Bitty squeezes Jacks hand, bringing him out of his thoughts and to Bitty’s soft brown eyes and kind gaze

 

“It’s okay, Jack. I forgive you.”

 

“I’m sorry our wedding wasn't what it should have been.”

 

“We’d barely met once, before,” Bitty assures. “We’ll have plenty more moments. Plenty of more opportunities to dance and hold each other and love each other.”

 

That gives Jack an idea, and he grins at Bitty. “We should dance.”

 

Bitty raises a skeptical eyebrow. “Right now? In the dead of night with no music?”

 

“Only if you want to,” Jack promises.

 

Bitty thinks about it for a second, and then extends his hand out to Jack, grinning.

 

“I’d love to, you ridiculous man.”

 

Jack takes Bitty’s hand in his, and lets his other drift to Bitty’s waist, slowly swaying him and humming a song under his breath, accompanied by the sound of crickets chirping and leaves rustling in the light breeze.

 

Bitty’s arms loop around Jack's back, and he leans his head into Jack’s chest, closing his eyes, moving along with Jack’s body. “This is nice. Thank you for bringing me here, Jack. I love you.”

 

Jack lifts his hand and gives Bitty a twirl and pulls him in closer, making the smaller man giggle. For a few seconds more, they sway together, and lit by nothing but the magic glow of the flowers and the moon, Jack leans down and kisses Bitty.

  
  


It’s much later into the night when the two of them head back to the palace, both giggling and hushing each other, trying not to wake any of the servants. Finally, they make it back to Bitty’s room, and Jack shuffles a little.

 

“So, I should be going, then.”

 

Bitty hums and bites his lip “Or you could stay. Your room is only across the hall.”

 

“And what would we be doing in your room?” Jack’s voice drops a little lower, and it makes Bitty shiver.

 

“Whatever you want,” Bitty says back.

 

They both stumble into the room, arms around each other and kissing deeply, Jack barely has the foresight to close the door behind them. Bitty’s hands slide under Jack’s shirt, eventually pulling it off and discarding it on the floor, while Jack maneuvers Bitty towards his bed, and lays him down.

 

“Have you ever done this?” Bitty asks.

 

“It's been a few years, but yes.”

 

“You’re my first.” Something about that makes Jacks blood run hot, a mix of possessiveness and a need to take care of Bitty, to make it good.

 

“We’ll go as slow as you want.” Jack promises. “Tell me if you don't like something, or if you want something.”

 

Bitty leans up and pulls Jack down into a kiss, pulling back after a second. “In that case, move back a little and let me get a look at you.” he says breathlessly, putting a hand on jack’s shoulder to push him back a bit and look his fill “God, you are gorgeous.”

 

“Can I see you?” Jack asks, playing with the hem of Bittys shirt.

 

“Yeah.” Slowly, Bitty lifts his shirt, and unlaces his chest binder, Jack’s eyes tracking every reveal of skin, Bitys hips, to his toned stomach, and finally his chest.

 

“I’d rather my nipples not be touched.” Bitty says, squirming a little under Jacks gaze.

 

Jack lifts a hand and cups Bittys cheek, giving him a quick kiss. “Then I won't touch them.” He moves down to Bittys abdomen, trailing little kisses down his stomach that make Bitty giggle and sigh. When he gets to Bittys hipbone, he gives a little nibble, and Bitty moans and arch his hips up to Jacks mouth. Jack keeps nibbling until there's a pretty mark and Bittys panting under him.

 

He trails a line around Bittys trousers, and looks up at him for permission. Bitty nods, and Jack quickly unties them and tugs them down, along with Bittys underwear.

 

“I want to get my mouth on you here. Is that okay?”

 

Bitty whimpers “Yes, please.”

 

At the first touch of Jacks tongue to his folds, Bitty moans loudly, squirming under the unfamiliar sensation. Jack moves a hand to Bittys hips and holds him still, and licks again, this time a hot path that leads up to Bittys dick, where he gives a suck.

 

“J-Jack!” Bitty wails.

 

“You’ll wake the whole palace like that.” Jack chuckles

 

“Then quit your _teasing_.”

 

With that order, Jack doubles down between Bittys legs, licking and sucking and kissing until Erics coming around him, hand clenched in the sheets.

 

Jack pulls himself up with Bittys help, until he's close enough to kiss Bittys lips in a filthy kiss, where Jack knows he can taste himself on Jacks tongue. Bittys nails rake down Jack's back, making their way to his slacks and pushing them off.

 

“Jack,” Bitty gasps, as Jack moves to kiss his neck “please, take me. I need you.”

 

Jack nudges Bittys legs apart, fitting himself in between them, holding Bittys thigh up as he pushes in slowly.

 

For a second, all Jack does is watch Bitty, pant and whither in the sheets, head tossed to the side and hair a messy glow around him. Then, Bitty looks at him, and Jack starts to rock in, setting up a steady pace and kissing around Bittys collarbone. Every other thrust has Eric gasping and shuddering, arms around Jacks shoulder tightly, holding on while Jack takes him apart.

 

It doesn't take long for Bitty to come again, with a cry, and seconds after, Jack is coming, deep inside Bitty.

 

“Lord, Jack, that was…”

 

“Yeah” Jack laughs a little.

 

They're both sweaty messes, toppled on top of each other, enjoying a few moments in bliss before Jack rolls off of Bitty, and goes for a washcloth. They clean up together, and then Jack slips back into Bittys bed, with Bitty quickly nestling next to him. Jack wraps an arm around Bitty, keeping him close.

 

Jack is just falling asleep, when Bitty says

 

“Jack?”

 

Jack grunts a little.

 

“I'm really glad we were married.”

 

Jack pulls Bitty closer “Me too, Bits.”

 

*_____*

 

It's the early hours of the morning when Jack hears their fathers horses arriving. Bittys tucked against his side, having moved to Jack's room near permanently in the past few weeks. When Jack sits up, Bitty is jostled, waking him up.

 

“We should get dressed. Go and meet your parents outfront. Have some tea and breakfast, maybe.”

 

Bitty groans, nuzzling into his pillow “It's so early.”

 

“Aren’t you excited to see your parents?”

 

“I’ll be just as excited at a more reasonable time.”

 

Jack nudges Bitty, and Bitty groans, then sits up. “Alright, let's get dressed.

  
  


Bitty is still half asleep by the time they get dressed and make it outside, half tucked against Jacks side with Jacks arm around him.

 

The two kings and queens dismount their horses, making their way over to their sons.

 

“I see you two are getting along better.” Queen Alicia says, grinning. “This is good to see.”

 

“A lot happens in three months.” Jack responds, smiling down at Bitty.

 

“Can we please go inside?” Bitty whines, drawing chuckles from the three other men. They all head.

 

After Breakfast, Jack and Bitty are heading back to their room, hand in hand, when Bob calls for Jack.

 

“Might I talk with you in the library?”

 

“Of course, Father.” He gives Bitty a quick look, and follows him to the library.

  
  


“So, you and Eric seem to be on much better terms.” Bob notes.

 

“We are.” Jack nods.

 

Bob hums, then says “Then you’d both be okay living here? You’re both old enough to be on your own, to start taking up responsibilities together.”

 

“I can't speak for Eric. But...I think we’re ready now.”

 

Bob smiles “I think so too. And Jack, I’m so happy for you. Not everyone finds love in who they marry. Your mother and I, we got lucky, and I’m glad I passed that onto you.’

 

Jack smiles “I’m happy for myself, too.”

  
  


*_____*

 

~Six years later~

 

The two day journey from Jack and Bittys palace to the capital city of Montré is tiresome, let alone with a two year old child. Luckily, Connor doesn’t fuss too much, mostly content to watch the countryside pass them by and babble happily to Bitty and Jack about what he sees. The three of them are exhausted by the time they arrive in Montrés capital city of Canyede, and on Jack and Bittys part, incredibly nervous. Bitty sets his son to sleep soon after they arrive and greet their parents, and the four of them have a lovely dinner together.

 

Later that evening, Jack finds Bitty out on their balcony gazing out, the sun setting on the kingdom. *Their* kingdom. At least, it will be by the end of the week. Jack’s stands behind Bitty, wrapping his arms around Bittys waist.

 

“Are you alright?” Jack asks, muttering into Bittys ear. Bitty hums, leaning back against Jack

 

“Its just- it’s happening, Jack. We’re going to be kings.”

 

Jack nods “We are.” Then, after a beat “Are you scared?”

 

“Is it bad if I am?” Bitty whispers, under his breath.

 

Jack shakes his head. “Not at all.”

 

“What if we aren’t ready? What if the kingdoms aren’t ready?”

 

“They’ve been in the process of merging for six years, Bits. The only thing that hasn’t merged is our monarchy.”

 

Bitty sighs, cupping Jacks hand in his “I know, I’m just overthinking. Are you nervous, love?”

 

“Of course. But I know whatever happens next, I’ll have you by my side, and that makes it a little easier.”

 

Bitty smiles softly, turning in Jack's arms to kiss him “You’re right.I have you by my side, no matter what. We’re together.”

 

Jack smiles “We got lucky with each other.”

 

“I think its fate.” Bitty says.

 

“You know what? I think it might be, Bits.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im sorry if the swordfighting, cooking, and Bitty being trans bits were lacking!! Maybe I'll come back and fix this one day. Also Connor is not Connor Whisk, hes an OC Child. Whether Bitty carried this child himself as a trans man or was adopted is up to you!!


End file.
